Losing Control
by XxXlost-loveXxX
Summary: Beca realizes to help Aubrey she needs to take control. Smut


Mitchsen prompt; Beca realizes that the only way to help Aubrey is to take control from her. Smut

It was just another day at Bella's rehearsal, Aubrey screaming at everyone about something or another. Beca couldn't take it anymore, why was the blonde always so uptight and bitchy. The group all were breathing hard and taking quick water break. Beca walked up to Aubrey finding the blonde still bitching about practice.

"Aubrey will you chill the fuck out?" Beca said making the blonde turn around quickly.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey's voice irritated as she shot Beca a death glare.

Beca turned and looked to everyone who were slowly packing up their things hoping to make a quick getaway before this turned into a blood bath. She then turned back to Aubrey looking over her. Aubrey had a glisten of sweat on her and she was only in a short soffee shorts and a tank top. Her legs seemed to go on forever and her body was just so toned. Beca couldn't help herself, the blonde could be so sexy if she could just let go.

"Aubrey you fucking heard me. You are pushing us all too hard. You can't control everything" Beca turned to see that everyone had ran out by now and it was just them in there. She quickly grabbed Aubrey's wrists and started pulling her toward the room behind the stage.

"What the hell Beca!" She tried pulling away but Beca's grip was too tight as she was pulled into the room. Before she could even begin to protest she felt Beca push her lips against hers. She tried to push her back but Beca held her against the wall. Finally pulling away from the kiss.

"Listen to me Aubrey you can't be so tense and in bitchy all the time." Beca's words were laced with passion as she slid Aubrey's tank top off. Her hand reaching her breast and kneading them through the material of her bra. Aubrey tried to suppress the moan in her throat and couldn't help but arch into the brunette's hands. She began to put her hands on Beca's waist and attempted to switch positions to take control. However, Beca was too quick she pushed Aubrey back against the wall.

"Aubrey, I'm taking control, you will be my aca-bitch" Beca rolled her eyes at what she had just said but then she reached around to undo her bra. She then slid off Aubrey's pants and underwear in one motion leaving a trail of kisses on her way back up. She then kissed Aubrey again this time deeper gaining access she slid her tongue into her mouth. Aubrey could feel the wetness building in her core. She let out a whimper as Beca started teasing her nipple. Beca swung the blonde over to the table near them and lifted her onto it. She began to kiss her way down. Her teeth scraping along her neck sucking lightly leaving a small mark. Aubrey let a small moan escape her hands trying to push Beca lower to where she needed her. This caused Beca to completely pull away.

"No. You're not in control! I am." She slowly moved back to Aubrey deciding to tease her more. Taking on breast into her mouth as her hand kneaded the other. Aubrey began to breathe sharply, she needed more. Beca lowered her free hand to let it hover over the blonde's clit. She began to tease her, running her finger along the wet folds, causing Aubrey to bite down on her lip.

"Beca…Please. I need" she couldn't finish her sentence before Beca had quickly thrusted two fingers into her. Though she kept her pace slow dragging this out. Beca kissed her way down leaving marks the whole way down. She blew lightly on her clit, this made Aubrey desperate for more. Her moans almost sounded pleading as she tried to keep her breath calm. Beca knew she had her right where she wanted her she flicked her tongue over her clit before pulling away again to lightly blow on it.

"Beca please. I can't take it. I need you to fuck me" Aubrey's voice was low and short of breath, Beca couldn't help it when she latched her mouth onto her clit. Sucking gently as her fingers quickened their pace. Beca wanted Aubrey to come undone for her. She flicked her tongue quickly over the sensitive bud, Aubrey's breath quickening as she wrapped her fingers into the brunettes hair.

"Beca I'm-so clo-" as the words were coming out Beca lightly bit down on her clit and curled her fingers up hitting that sweet spot and Aubrey came undone, screaming Beca's name and many curse words. Beca slowed her pace helping Aubrey ride out her high before coming up to meet her ace. Kissing her deeply, the blonde could taste herself and she pulled Beca in tighter. They finally broke apart.

"See what happens when you're not in control" Beca said with a smirk her hands still on the blonde's waist.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Mitchell. Maybe I'll let you take control every once in a while." She pulled Beca in for another kiss.


End file.
